Anniversary
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: "Happy Anniversary satu tahun sayang... Semoga kamu gak bosen ya sama aku. Awas kalau sampai bosen dan selingkuh, saat itu kamu yang aku rajam pakai Hasami-chan!"/ Akashi x Reader/ Romance-Friendship/ Full of Fluffy/ My first fic in this fandom/ Jika berkenan silahkan review :3


**Halo! Aku Author baru di fandom Kurobas ini. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati karya-karyaku ya :) dan semoga suka sama fic ini, hehe. Pokoknya, salam kenal ya semuanya. Yoroshiku!**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Anniversary © Kumada Chiyu**

**.**

**Warning! : Typo(s), OOC (banget), Oneshoot, Semacem curhatan Author gitu terhadap pangeran merah satu itu X3**

**.**

**Pairing : Akashi x Reader**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read, of course! Be smart guys!**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**#Akashi Seijuurou**_

_Apa pendapatku tentang Akashi Seijuurou? Hmm~_

_Dia itu orangnya pendiam, tenang, kalem, dingin dan cuek. Kadang beberapa orang sering menyebutnya sadis dan kejam. Ah, bukan beberapa orang lagi, namun semua orang menyebutnya sadis dan kejam._

_Dan aku pun, yang seorang kekasihnya saja, mengakui hal itu sangat tepat sekali._

_Banyak orang yang takut untuk berada didekatnya. Bahkan menatap matanya pun, mereka tak berani. Yang mereka lakukan jika sedang berhadapan didepannya hanya menunduk kearah bawah, lalu badan mereka yang terasa bergetar, dan kalimat-kalimat pelan yang nyaris tak terdengar menyerukan ucapan-ucapan meminta pertolongan dari _Kami-sama_._

_Kadang aku heran. Sebegitu menyeramkannya kah, seorang Akashi Seijuurou?_

_Menurutku dia biasa saja. Nyaris sama seperti laki-laki lainnya yang aku kenal. Ah, tapi memang sih dia memiliki beberapa kelebihan yang sangat menonjol._

_Seperti, Akashi Seijuurou itu seorang yang sangat tampan! Bahkan sangat amat tampan. Dan aku sangat mengakui untuk hal yang satu ini. Bahkan seluruh dunia pun, kuyakin sependapat denganku._

_Aku heran, ada ya manusia seperti dia yang dianugerahi wajah yang begitu rupawan? Karena sangat tampan wajahnya itu, begitu banyak para penggemarnya yang memuja dirinya di seluruh dunia._

_Eh? Sepertinya terlalu berlebihan kurasa. Tapi, jika mengingat siapa dirinya itu, kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Bahkan kurasa, itu akan sangat mungkin terjadi. Bahkan aku juga termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang begitu memuja ketampanannya itu. ukh~_

_Tapi, tadi katanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou itu orang yang sadis dan kejam, dan bahkan orang-orang takut kepada dirinya. Tapi kenapa juga tak sedikit orang yang mengagumi dirinya itu? Bahkan menjadi seorang penggemar yang sangat memuja diri seorang Akashi Seijuurou._

_Hahh, manusia itu memang sulit untuk ditebak apa yang dipikirkannya. Katanya takut, tapi suka juga. Jadi yang mana yang benar sih?_

_Baiklah lupakan, kita lanjut saja ya._

_Selain tampan, dia itu juga sangat pintar, bahkan mungkin sudah masuk kategori jenius. Dia selalu menduduki peringkat teratas dalam segala hal, apapun._

_Aku sampai heran, bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya?_

_Di sekolah dia selalu masuk ke kelas unggulan. Sudah begitu, ia selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di setiap mata pelajaran. Bahkan saat ujian sekolah pun, dia menduduki peringkat pertama dari seluruh siswa di sekolah!_

Mattaku!_ Bagaimana bisa coba, ada orang yang sempurna seperti dirinya? Benar-benar membuat iri! Aku benar-benar iri untuk keunggulannya yang satu ini! Aku selalu kalah dari dirinya dalam peringkat nilaiku! Ukh, tunggu saja Seijuurou, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu! Lihat saja nanti._

_Ah, tapi aku tau kok, itu semua tidaklah didapatnya secara cuma-cuma._

_Aku tau ia tipe orang yang selalu bekerja keras. Walaupun dia memang terlahir dengan kemampuan otak yang diatas rata-rata, tapi ia tidak mau merasa puas begitu saja. Ia selalu meningkatkan lebih dan lebih lagi wawasan yang ia miliki untuk menjadi lebih unggul dan sempurna. Dan aku benar-benar menyukai hal tersebut._

_Bahkan kadang tanpa sadar, aku minta diajari olehnya jika aku kesulitan dalam belajar. Dan dia pasti akan dengan senang hati (aku tidak tau juga sih, dia ikhlas atau tidak, sebab wajahnya hanya datar saja), untuk mengajari aku. Walau kadang aku harus mengalami _spot_ jantung, karena ia yang tiba-tiba menghujam diriku dengan gunting kesayangannya itu, jika aku sulit sekali menerima penjelasan darinya itu. Huh! Dasar kekasih kurang ajar!_

_Tapi, selain tampan dan pintar dalam pelajaran, ia juga bahkan sangat jago dalam bidang olahraga, terutama basket. Yah walau dalam olahraga apapun, pasti ia bisa melakukannya dengan satu kata, sempurna._

_Jangan tanya aku tau dari mana. Sebab, setiap kali ia melakukan setiap macam permainan olahraga yang kutantang untuknya, pasti ia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan hasil sempurna. Dan ia langsung menunjukkan seringaian di wajahnya itu, seolah-olah mengejekku dengan berkata _'Aku itu selalu benar. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan pernah kalah'_. Ukh, ingin ku cakar saja rasanya wajah menyebalkannya saat itu._

_Sudah! Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu lagi. Membuat _mood_ ku jadi buruk saja._

_Tapi aku tau sih, dari segala macam bidang olahraga, aku tau kalau yang paling ia senangi dan sukai itu adalah permainan basket. Ah, jangan lupa ia juga suka dengan permainan _shogi_. Tapi, kurasa itu hanya untuk kegiatan menghabiskan waktu luang saja, dan juga mungkin hanya sekedar hobi. Yang aku lihat, basket lah yang paling ia cintai dari apapun._

_Aku tau ia jenius. Tapi bisa gak sih, jeniusnya gak usah keterlaluan? Agak sedikit menyebalkan saja jika mengingat saat wajah seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang menyeringai dengan penuh aura _Victory_. Ck._

_Oh iya! Aku ingat dia pernah bercerita padaku. Bahwa dia pernah menjadi kapten basket dari ia SMP. Lebih tepatnya saat pertama kali ia mengikuti klub basket saat SMP dulu. Bahkan ia baru kelas satu, tapi ia sudah diberi kepercayaan penuh untuk menjadi pemimpin dari beratus-ratus anggota basket di SMP nya dulu, SMP Teiko._

_Juga, ia bahkan menjadi kapten dari anggota basket _regular_, yang kuketahui didalamnya hanya berisi para pemain basket yang benar-benar berbakat dan jago dalam basket. Yang saat itu dijuluki _'Kiseki no Sedai'_, atau Generasi Keajaiban._

_Hahh, aku tidak bisa bohong. Memang, Akashi Seijuurou itu sangatlah menakjubkan!_

_Sampai ia masuk SMA pun, ia juga langsung menjadi kapten dari klub basket yang ia ikuti. Dan ia bahkan menjadi pemimpin dari klub yang notabene berisi pemain basket yang sudah _senior._ Atau istilahnya para _senpai_nya. _Sasuga_ Akashi. Aku memang tidak meragukan dengan kehebatannya itu._

_Sampai sekarang pun, aku sering melihatnya berlatih basket di _Gym_ SMA Rakuzan. Bagaimana ia dengan seriusnya berlatih basket. Peluh yang terjatuh dari dahi lalu melewati lehernya itu, benar-benar memesona! Karena ku akui, saat ia terlihat seperti itu, dia sangatlah seksi! Ukh, aku harus kuat iman nih._

_Ku yakin pasti banyak yang ber-_fangirl_ ria saat melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu. Err tapi, kurasa dalam kondisi seperti apapun, ia pasti mampu membuat semua para penggemarnya berteriak histeris karena hanya melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou saja._

_Ah, aku benar-benar menyukai dirinya itu. ia sudah membuat aku jatuh cinta berkali-kali banyaknya. Tak hanya sekali-dua kali, bahkan mungkin bisa lebih dari seratus kali aku jatuh cinta kepadanya._

_Dalam situasi apapun, ia bisa membuat aku kembali jatuh cinta pada dirinya itu. Kembali mengingat bagaimana rasa cinta itu untuk pertama kalinya. Ah, sepertinya aku sudah terhanyut dalam pesona yang dimilikinya itu._

_Ukh, Akashi Seijuurou! Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan sekali sih?_

_Yap, mungkin hanya itu pendapatku mengenai seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Oke! Aku harus pergi sekarang, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. _Jaa ne!

_**P.S :**_

_Tapi, aku tetap mencintai kamu kok, Akashi Seijuurou! Walau kamu menyebalkan seperti apapun, tapi pasti kamu bisa membuat aku kembali jatuh, jatuh dan jatuh cinta lagi kepada dirimu._

_Dan aku cuma ingin bilang, _happy anniversary_ satu tahun sayang. Semoga kita _longlast_ yah. Dan terima kasih selama setahun ini, kamu udah nemenin hari-hari aku dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Yah, walau kadang kamu nyebelin, dan para _fans_ kamu yang kadang suka bikin aku kesel dan uhuk, cemburu uhuk._

Please_, gak usah pake menyeringai segala deh, jelek tau! Eh, bohong deh aku. Kamu itu tampan kok! Pacar aku yang paling tampan sedunia. Dan aku sayang banget sama kamu._

_Dan semoga kita bisa ngerayain _anniversary-anniversary_ tahunan kita yang lainnya ya. Semoga kamu gak bosen sama aku. Awas aja kalo kamu sampe bosen terus selingkuh. Ukh, saat itu kamu yang aku rajam pake _hasami-chan!

_Pokoknya, _happy anniv_ ya sayang, aku cinta sama kamu. Sangat amat super duper cinta sama seorang Akashi Seijuurou! Titik, gak pake koma. _

_Aku tunggu kamu di _café_ biasa ya. Dan kamu harus bawa kado buat aku ya, jangan lupa! Hihi. _Love you_, Sei…_

.

.

.

SREK.

"Hmph, dia itu benar-benar memalukan." Akashi menyeringai memandangi kertas yang ia genggam di tangannya.

Saat ia selesai latihan basket dan menuju ruang ganti, ia membuka lokernya dan langsung menemukan sebuah amplop yang berisi kertas itu ada didalamnya. Ia yang penasaran langsung membuka amplop itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas. Dan seketika ia hanya diam sambil terus membaca tulisan tersebut.

Hingga ia selesai membacanya, ia masih diam berdiri dihadapan lokernya dan tak menyadari seorang _senpai_nya juga masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Sei-_chan_, kamu lagi baca apa, hm?" Reo-_nee,_ atau Mibuchi Reo bertanya kepada sang kapten cilik klub basket SMA nya itu yang sedari tadi dilihatnya hanya berdiri diam didepan lokernya di ruang ganti klub basket. Dan sepertinya ia sedang memegang sebuah kertas ditangannya.

Akashi menoleh dan mendapati Mibuchi Reo sudah ikut berada didalam ruang ganti dan sedang mengganti baju basketnya dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Hm, sesuatu." Akashi menjawab singkat.

Ia lalu memasukkan kembali kertas itu kedalam amplop, lalu segera bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau belum pulang, Sei-_chan_? Hari ini, [nama]-_chan_ tidak kelihatan ya di _bench_. Biasanya ia selalu menunggumu selesai latihan." Reo kembali bertanya sambil melipat seragam basketnya yang kotor lalu dimasukkan kedalam tasnya.

"Hm, dia ada keperluan. Dan aku akan segera menyusulnya." Akashi sudah rapih mengenakan seragamnya. Lalu ia menutup pintu lokernya dan bergegas menuju pintu ruang ganti. Reo ikut dan mengekori di belakangnya.

"Hee~ tumben nih, bisa pisah lama gitu? Biasanya gak ketemu lima menit aja, pasti [nama]-_chan_ sudah teriak-teriak kangen ke kamu, hihi." Reo menggoda _kouhai_nya itu.

"_Urusai_. Lebih baik kau cepat menghampiri yang lainnya. Mereka sudah menunggu didepan gerbang." Akashi menatap tajam Reo yang kini sudah sejajar dan berjalan disampingnya. Namun terlihat garis tipis-tipis merah terlihat dikedua pipinya yang putih. _Ah, bisa malu juga ya, Akashi?_

"Hah, seperti biasa. Mengetahui segalanya. Baiklah, aku duluan _ne_, Sei-_chan_. Salam ya untuk [nama]-_chan_. Dan kalo bisa kusarankan sih, lebih baik belikan bunga mawar merah saja sebagai hadiah untuk [nama]-_chan_. Kudengar itu bunga kesukaannya."

"A-apa! Reo, bagaiman–"

"_Jaa ne_, Sei-_chan_!" Reo langsung melesat dengan cepat setelah mengatakan hal terakhir tadi kepada Akashi. Dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berbelok keluar dari pintu _gym_.

Tinggalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou sendiri masih berdiri mematung di tengah lapangan.

"Si Reo, bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui jika aku ingin memberikan hadiah kepada [nama]?" Akashi bergumam.

"Hmm, sepertinya besok dia akan kuberi hadiah kecil untuk balasan karena sudah memberi saran yang berguna untukku. Dan juga, hukuman berat akan menantimu karena sudah berani memotong dan tidak mendengarkan ucapanku tadi, bahkan ia pergi meninggalkanku. Khu-khu, tunggulah Reo." Akashi menyeringai sadis. Bola mata dwi warna nya mengilat kejam.

Reo yang sedang berlari di tengah lapangan sekolahnya dan menuju gerbang menyusul teman-temannya itu, tiba-tiba bergidik seketika. Dan ia mempunya firasat buruk untuk esok hari. _Hahh, yang sabar ya nak._

"Sepertinya [nama] sudah menungguku cukup lama. Akan kuberi hadiah spesial untukmu nanti, sayang." Akashi tersenyum lalu kembali meninggalkan lapangan basket, dan bermaksud untuk pergi ke _café_ dimana kamu sedang menunggu dirinya.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, kamu yang sudah setengah jam menunggu Akashi di _café_ biasa kalian kencan itu…

"_Mou~_ Seijuurou lama! Huh! Dasar kekasih menyebalkaaaannnnnnnnnn!" kamu berteriak karena sudah bosan menunggu Akashi cukup lama.

_Hihi, yang sabar dong, nanti juga Mas gantengnya datang kok. Tunggu aja, _ne!

.

.

.

**Owari.**

**A/N : Padahal lagi ngetik fic SasuSaku, tapi entah kenapa kebelet banget pengen ngetik sesuatu tentang pacar saya satu itu, haha. Oke, oke! Jangan keroyok saya .**

**Maaf jika aneh, ya karena ini beneran ide yang melintas sekilas dan langsung ku ketik aja. Mumpung sanggup haha.**

**Oke, walaupun agak (sangat) aneh, semoga kalian menyukainya ya :)**

**Mind to Review? Makasihhhh 3**


End file.
